


reveilles toi, mon amour

by MoonlightBreeze



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Experimental drug, F/F, FebuWhump2021, Hospitalization, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Maggie Sawyer Needs a Hug, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Maggie Sawyer, basically Alex was going to die but Lena saved her with an experimental drug, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze
Summary: Alex is in a coma. The only way to save her life is to let Lena Luthor give her an experimental drug that's never been tested on humans before. Maggie is less than happy with this, but the younger Danvers sister assures her that she has nothing to be worried about.Febuwhump Day 1 - alternate prompt, comaHappy ending!! Warnings for character in a coma (she does wake up from it!), the use of an experimental drug, and hospitalization.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138970
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	reveilles toi, mon amour

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I impulsively decided that I was going to do Febuwhump this year, and now here we are! As with Whumptober, I planned approximately nothing and I am writing these from scratch every day, so I might not finish all 28 days, but I'm definitely going to try! 
> 
> I also decided that I wanted Febuwhump to be just Shadowhunters, since my Whumptober was a massive collection of multifandom fics, but then I wrote my first prompt for Supergirl. Oops. Oh, well. 
> 
> This fic idea actually came to me a long time ago, but it was only when I was reviewing the prompt list yesterday that I decided to actually write it. I hope you enjoy this!! Warnings for comatose character (she wakes up at the end!), the use of an experimental drug, and hospitals. Please keep your lovely selves safe <3
> 
> With that being said, let's get on to the story! Kudos make my day and comments validate my existence, so please feel free to leave those, if you want :) And, as always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> ~ Em

Maggie stared at Alex’s pale features, her hands twisted together tightly in her lap. Her nails dug bloody craters into her palms, but she barely registered the pain. Alex looked like a porcelain doll; all of the things that had given her her _spark_ , her _vitality_ , they were all gone. Her eyes were closed, obscuring the thoughtful dark brown Maggie was used to seeing when she looked at her girlfriend. The lips she loved to kiss were turning blue. Alex’s skin was taught and waxy-looking, like she was something in a display case instead of the living, breathing human Maggie knew she was. Alex looked _lifeless_. And it scared Maggie more than she cared to admit.

“How is she?” A female voice spoke up from the doorway of the med bay. Maggie tried to smile for Kara, tried to put on a brave face, but she could tell she had failed when Kara looked at her with the same sad eyes she’d been giving her sister for two days. She wore a pensive, troubled expression.

“The same,” Maggie reported hollowly. “No change.”

Kara nodded, biting her lip anxiously. “I’m going to speak with Lena Luthor. I’m sure she can help.” She strode forward a few steps and placed a reassuring hand on Maggie’s shoulder. “We’re going to get her back.”

Maggie didn’t say anything, opting instead to squeeze Kara’s hand where it rested on her shoulder. She wasn’t sure she would be able to say anything without bursting into tears. Kara nodded at her, understanding shining clear in her smile, and patted her shoulder once more before making her way out of the med bay and, presumably, the DEO. 

Maggie exhaled shakily, glad the moment she was alone with Alex. She loved Kara, she really did, but she didn’t think she could stand the blonde’s optimism right now. Maggie knew she should be out there, too, looking for a solution, but she couldn’t seem to move. It was like she was frozen in time, cursed to watch the woman she loved slowly rotting before her eyes. 

The truth was, Maggie was _scared_. Kara had that blinding optimism that she envied sometimes; she was determined to find a cure and she simply would not accept that her sister might die. It wasn’t a matter of _if_ Alec was cured in Kara’s eyes, but _when_. Maggie, on the other hand, well, Maggie had seen too many things and been around too much true evil to have that, that _faith_. Maggie knew that, sometimes, life just didn’t work out the way you wanted it to. Sometimes the bad guys won and the good guys lost. Even if the good guy happened to be the one thing, the one _person_ , that had made you happy for the first time in over a decade. 

“Maggie!” 

Maggie whirled around at the sound of someone calling her name, and she came face-to-face with Kara’s friend, Winn, who was talking excitedly and gesturing for her to follow him. She didn’t even try to understand what he was saying. Instead, she grabbed his arm and allowed him to lead her towards the ops center, where J’onn, Lena Luthor, and Kara were waiting. 

“Lena thinks she might have a way to wake Alex up,” Kara said, her eyes shining with excitement and renewed hope. 

“It has a few side effects,” Lena warned, opening her briefcase to display a syringe full of bubbling green liquid. “I’ve never tested it on humans before, but some of the rats displayed signs of short-term memory loss. I can’t say for certain, but I don’t think it’s anything to be concerned about.”

“So what you’re saying is you have no idea what this drug will do to Alex,” Maggie stated bluntly, folding her arms over her chest. She narrowed her eyes at the woman in front of her. She’d tangled with Luthors before. Sure, Lena was Kara’s friend, but Kara had a habit of overlooking someone’s flaws in favour of their merits. It was honorable, but naive. 

“I’m saying that there is a modicum of unknowability,” Lena responded, meeting Maggie’s gaze defiantly. “I believe I know what the results of administering this drug to Alex will be, but, as with all science, I cannot be certain.”

“And what will you do if something goes wrong?” Maggie asked, her eyes flashing. “Do you have a backup plan? A failsafe? _Anything_?”

Lena pressed her lips together primly and Maggie knew she had her answer. 

“It will work,” Kara said, stepping forward to place a hand on Lena’s arm. Maggie watched as Lena tangled their fingers together and, suddenly, something became very clear. 

_No wonder Kara trusts Lena so implicitly._

“How do you know that?” Maggie asked, turning desperate eyes on Alex’s sister. “How do you _know_ , Kara? I know you trust Lena; I do, too.” - and okay, maybe that was a bit of a lie, but Kara didn’t need to know that - “But we have no way of knowing what that drug will do to her! What if it kills her? What if it wipes her memories of us, or the DEO, or the things that make her who she is?” Maggie shook her head. “This is too risky. You have to see that, Kara.”

Kara clutched Lena’s hand tighter, her eyes pleading with Maggie. “What other choice do we have?”

Maggie dug her nails into the palms of her hands, exhaling harshly. She felt her blood run cold, her veins turning to ice. Kara was right. What other choice did they have? If she didn’t let Lena do this, Alex would die. 

And Maggie wasn’t Kara, not by any means, but she couldn’t, she _wouldn’t_ , lose Alex. Not when she had an opportunity to save her. 

Maggie nodded shortly to Kara, and the younger Danvers sister gave her a relieved smile, gesturing Lena forward and into the med bay. 

Maggie watched anxiously, her hands clenched into fists at her sides, as Lena readied the syringe and prepared to give Alex the experimental drug. Her heart pounded painfully against her ribcage, and Maggie tried to take a deep breath, tried to calm the panic exploding in her chest. She could do this. She _had_ to do this. Alex needed her.

“Okay, everyone stand back,” Lena instructed. 

Maggie opened her mouth to protest, but Kara sent her a look and obediently stepped back, clearly encouraging Maggie to do the same. Maggie glared at her, but did as she was told. 

Lena looked over her shoulder to send Kara one last reassuring glance, and then slid the syringe full of bubbling liquid into Alex’s arm. 

The effects weren’t immediate; for close to a minute, nothing happened. Maggie had already started for Lena, a warning flashing in her eyes, when Alex woke up with a start, gasping and choking on air. 

“Alex!” Maggie cried. She raced to her girlfriend’s side, ignoring everyone else in the room. “Alex, I got you, I’m here, baby, I’m here.”

“M-Maggie?” Alex breathed. “Is that you?”

“Yeah,” Maggie replied, smiling through her tears. “Yeah, babe, it’s me.”

“Where are we?” Alex asked, struggling to push herself into a sitting position. “What, what happened?”

“Shhh,” Maggie said, gently pushing Alex back against the pillows. “You’re in the med bay at the DEO. Don’t worry about anything right now, okay? Just rest. You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”

It was a testament to how tired Alex truly was that she didn’t protest and allowed Maggie to tuck her in & place a soft kiss to her forehead in front of the other occupants of the room. When her eyes slipped shut again, Maggie tangled their fingers together and turned to face Kara and Lena, who were standing behind her a little bit, giving her room to be with Alex. 

“Thank you,” Maggie said, turning sincere eyes on Lena Luthor. “I’m sorry I doubted you.”

Lena chuckled. “It’s alright, I understand. Comes with the name.” She squeezed Kara’s hand once and left her to be alone with her sister and Maggie. 

“She’s going to be okay,” Kara said, taking a seat in the chair opposite Maggie. Her voice was strong, but Maggie could hear the shaky undercurrent and wondered if she was trying to convince her or herself. 

“She is,” Maggie replied, trying to sound reassuring. “Your girlfriend saved her.”

Kara’s eyes widened at that, and she let out a small, alarmed sound. Maggie chuckled. “It’s alright,” she reassured her. “I’m not going to tell Alex. It’s a dick move to out somebody before they’re ready.”

Kara blew out a relieved breath at Maggie’s words. “Good. Thank you. I want to do it on my own time, you know? I want it to be good, I just. I’m a little scared.”

Maggie nodded. “Yeah, I get it. Coming out is always hard, even when you know they’re not going to have a bad reaction.”

“Yeah,” Kara mumbled. “No kidding.”

Maggie reached across Alex’s bed and held out her hand to Kara. “Well, you know you’ve got a friend in me, Little Danvers. I’m here for you. You don’t have to do it alone.” 

“Thanks, Maggie,” Kara said, smiling and reaching out to take Maggie’s outstretched hand. 

“Of course.” She adjusted her grip on Alex’s hand, stroking soft circles on her sleeping girlfriend’s palm. Unlike before, when she’d looked lifeless and empty, Alex now looked warm and peaceful. Kara’s hand was small but strong in Maggie’s, and Alex was going to wake up the next morning. It was everything Maggie needed, and she knew that she would rest easy tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Stalk me on Tumblr](https://moonlight-breeze-44.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompts are open!


End file.
